


The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Mary Winchester

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic, Fandom, Fluff, Gen, Jack Kline (mentioned) - Freeform, Michael (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: See in-document notes for context and setting. :)Today, Makael interviews Mary Winchester. Or is it the other way around? They cover what it means to be an ally, the power of fandom, what that djinn might have seen in Dean's head, and what emotions an angel can feel.[Note 1: Still playing catch-up from being sick, and submitting this just under the wire before the next episode airs here on the East Coast. ][Note 2: Want to submit a theory or reaction for Makael to potentially bring up in her next interview? Inbox me here or DM me on Twitter @CatherineinNB. Any submissions will be credited by Makael using the Twitter or AO3 handle of the user! :) ]





	The Angel Room: Makael Interviews Mary Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Context:_ **   
>  Makael, a seraphim, fell to earth with the rest of the angels six years ago, and soon found herself a human vessel. In the subsequent intra-angel conflicts, Makael managed to stay unaffiliated and off-the-grid. After a time, she was presumed dead by the various factions. She (quite happily) did not apprise any of her brothers and sisters to the contrary, and continued to make a human life for herself on earth.
> 
> What some might call cowardice, Makael calls prudence. She would point to the fact that she is the twelfth remaining angel in existence as evidence in her favor.
> 
> When the AU’s Michael arrived on earth, however, Makael decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Using the spell employed by Balthazar to propel the Winchesters into an alternate universe, and an artifact that will allow her to open a way back to her own (because she never does anything without having an escape plan), Makael has made her new home here.
> 
> Having quickly become aware of the show  _ Supernatural _ , Makael has spent much of her spare time watching it. Call it homesickness. Call it boredom. Call it fangirling.
> 
> Call it whatever you want.
> 
> Now that the new season is airing, Makael is taking a special interest in current events back home. And who better to talk about the latest than  _ Supernatural _ ’s characters themselves?
> 
> Thus,  _ The Angel’s Room _ is born.
> 
> **_The Setting:_ **   
>  A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall, sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown, leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is equipped, sparingly, with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast.
> 
> All is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness; only the few decorations that dot the space soften it: the neatly folded cream-and-white quilt slung over one arm of the couch, a piece of driftwood here, a decorative stone or a bird’s feather there.

**_The Interview:  
_ ** _ Flakes of fine snow are sifting down past the windows, shifted gently by movements of air. _

_ _ _ Makael is wrapped in a thin, cream-colored cardigan. Her hair is down today, and she is fiddling with the pendant that lays, attached to a chain, just past her collarbone. The image of a dandelion gone to seed is engraved in metal across the front, and there is writing on the back. _

_ _ _ The door to the room opens slightly, and Mary Winchester’s voice calls out from the other side. _

**Mary:** Hello?  
 **Makael:** [ _in typically bubbly voice_ ] Hi, Mary! Come on in. It’s okay.  
 **Mary:** [ _enters; scans room with gun drawn but aimed at the floor_ ] … Makael?  
 **Makael:** [ _lets out a soft huff of laughter_ ] Well, at least Sam talks to his mother.  
 **Mary:** [ _as forehead wrinkles in a way that is remarkably similar to Sam’s_ ] What?  
 **Makael:** [ _shakes head_ ] Nothing. Yes, I’m Makael. Come on in! Have a seat.  
 **Mary:** [ _nods to self, closes door and makes her way over to the leather chairs. After a moment, places gun within easy reach on the coffee table; perches on the edge of the chair closest to Makael, leaning forward and looking genuinely curious_ ] So, you’re the angel who’s been keeping tabs on us, huh? I suppose you want to interview me about last week?  
 **Makael:** [ _nods emphatically_ ] Yes.  
 **Mary:** [ _glances back at door_ ] How long do we have?  
 **Makael:** Not too long. When the spell starts to lose its potency, the light on the symbol will start to dim.  
 **Mary:** Right. [ _decisively_ ] That’s what Sam said. So, _I’d_ like to ask _you_ a few questions first.  
 **Makael:** Oh, well, uh, generally that’s not how—  
 **Mary:** Dean said that you warned him that there might be more traps set by Michael out there, waiting. [ _intently_ ] Did you know about the djinn?  
 **Makael:** No, of course not. I would have said something—  
 **Mary:** Because if you’re holding back crucial information from us, then you are _not_ our ally, which is the opposite of what Sam keeps insisting.  
 **Makael:** [ _speechless_ ]  
 **Mary:** [ _raises eyebrows_ ] Well?  
 **Makael:** I didn’t know about the djinn. None of us knew over here until Dean figured it out. We all thought that he was … well, Neil. [ _sounds abruptly as if she's quoting from somewhere_ ] A mild-mannered, slightly obsequious nurse who was an architectural enthusiast. [ _slips back into normal speech patterns_ ] He had us all fooled.  
 **Mary:** [ _looks Makael up and down critically_ ] All right. How about this? Dean also said that you insisted you were never a warrior. For a non-combatant, you had pretty good insight into Michael’s strategy. Soften us up while he builds up his army? How’d you figure it out?  
 **Makael:** I … [ _sighs, then continues apologetically_ ] It’s not due to any military background, Mary. It’s fandom.  
 **Mary:** What? [ _forehead crinkles again_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _sees the crinkle; smiles wistfully_ ]  
 **Mary:** [ _tilts head; again demands_ ] What?  
 **Makael:** [ _shakes head; drops gaze briefly_ ] Sorry. It’s just, that’s such a Sam look. [ _looks up_ ] But you meant, “What does insight into Michael’s strategy have to do with fandom?” [ _smiles, apologetically this time_ ] It’s fandom’s superpower, Mary. We think about everything. We ask questions about everything. We’re … obsessive. And so we make connections. It’s like … it’s like a giant brain that’s constantly thinking about every possible aspect of one thing: in this case, _Supernatural_. And then we talk about it. So we make connections. Like—okay, for example, in your universe, _Supernatural_ has an abbreviated book series, but that was still enough for a fanbase. You weren’t around for this—and, yeah, she ended up being a super problematic character—but Becky was a superfan of the book series, and during the run-up to the Apocalypse, she was the one that put together that Crowley had ended up with the Colt after Lilith died. She’s the reason why Sam and Dean went searching for Crowley, and he eventually ended up being one of their most important allies. Take that kind of obsession, and multiply that by thousands, hundreds of thousands of people, who are all that _fixated_ , and are all talking with each other. _That’s_ what helped me to put together the pieces about Michael’s strategy. But we hadn’t gotten any information about the specific events in this episode—”Nightmare Logic”—in any of the earlier ones. Just … hints. Michael’s talk about traps. Him talking about flipping the tables in hunters. So … it was an educated guess that he’d have set other traps for hunters. [ _shrugs_ ]  
 **Mary:** [ _considers all this_ ] Okay.  
 **Makael:** Okay?  
 **Mary:** Yeah. [ _smiles with sudden warmth_ ] I believe you. So, what should I know about this past week’s episode? What has that fandom … superbrain … been up to?  
 **Makael:** … so many things. [ _frowns_ ] It’s more a matter of what’s useful. Analysis of important moment that were shown from a limited perspective in the last episode. Like—  
 **Mary:** [ _encouragingly_ ] Like …?  
 **Makael:** Well, I think the big thing from “Nightmare Logic” was … [ _makes a helpless sound_ ] Look, Mary, this is just a theory. But Neil? The djinn? His whole thing was taking things from people’s nightmares and making them real.  
 **Mary:** Right. Like Maggie’s vampires; Bobby’s—Bobby’s son.  
 **Makael:** He _tried_ to do the same thing to Dean.  
 **Mary:** What?! Dean didn’t say anything about that.  
 **Makael:** I was wondering if he would. [ _chews on lip_ ]  
 **Mary:** But he obviously didn’t succeed. I mean, Dean killed him.  
 **Makael:** Well, that’s just the thing. He _should_ have succeeded. He had Dean. Was in his head. Dean was completely incapacitated.  
 **Mary:** [ _scowls_ ] Dammit, Dean.  
 **Makael:** Yeah, no offense, but Winchesters kinda suck at communication. I mean, for plot purposes it works, but practically speaking—  
 **Mary:** [ _gives Makael a ‘seriously?’ look_ ] How did he break free?  
 **Makael:** That’s just it. He didn’t. Something else … happened.  
 **Mary:** Explain.  
 **Makael:** Okay, let me just say first: no one is sure _what_ exactly happened. But Neil got this horrified expression on his face, and then he said, “You … you” and he lost his hold on Dean. So, some fans think that he was just seeing all the stuff that Dean’s been through: losing you, hell, Purgatory, being a vampire, just … the trauma of being a hunter. And they think Neil got completely overwhelmed by it all.  
 **Mary:** And others think … ?  
 **Makael:** [ _reluctantly_ ] Others think that he saw Michael. Still in there. Just deep enough that Dean can’t sense him. Like Gadreel was with Sam.  
 **Mary:** [ _pales and straightens_ ]  
 **Makael:** When Jack was here, I told him that I was afraid this might have happened—I asked him to have Cas take a look. So I’m sure that when Cas was looking for Michael’s memories, when they were trying to figure out the source of the scar that Dark Kaia gave Michael, he was looking for Michael, too. And he’d have sensed _something_ if Michael was still there. Michael’s too powerful to be completely invisible to another angel, especially one who was explicitly looking for him. Plus, over here, Andrew Dabb—the showrunner for _Supernatural_ —said that Michael was really gone. I … I mean, I’m relatively new to the fandom, but I don’t think that he would have been dishonest about that. But I—we’re worried, Mary. The fandom is worried.  
 **Mary:** [ _lets out a shaky breath, then looks over at door to check sigil_ ] I … thank you for telling me.  
 **Makael:** [ _nods_ ]  
 **Mary:** You … you have questions for me, too?  
 **Makael:** [ _looks at laptop_ ] I do. [ _pauses_ ] But they all seem really superficial right now.  
 **Mary:** [ _lets out a soft laugh as she rubs her forehead tiredly_ ] Yeah, okay. I get that.  
 **Makael:** I guess … one thing? It’s more of a comment rather than a question. A lot of fans were really glad that you made it so clear to Dean that you weren’t _leaving_ leaving at the end of the last episode. I mean, it was obvious that you weren’t, but emotionally … He’s … one of his things is that he feels like everyone leaves him. Like nobody needs him the way _he_ needs _them_. That’s part of why he took it so hard when you left after Amara brought back. So, yeah. [ _awkwardly_ ] People really appreciated that you made sure he knew you were there if he need anything. At all.  
 **Mary:** [ _something heartbroken flits across her face; then she smiles_ ] This … _fandom_ … is awfully protective of my boys, isn’t it?  
 **Makael:** [ _nods_ ]  
 **Mary:** [ _sincerely_ ] I’m glad.  
 **Makael:** How’s Bobby?  
 **Mary:** Healing up. And we’ve been talking more. Which has been good. [ _glances again at door_ ] The sigil is starting to fade. I should get going. [ _rises to her feet_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _following suit_ ] Yes. [ _gestures to door and escorts Mary over, opens it for her, and then hesitates as Mary steps through to other side_ ]  
 **Mary:** [ _searching Makael’s face_ ] What is it?  
 **Makael:** I … [ _shakes head and forces smile_ ] Tell Sam he should be getting more than three hours of sleep a night. He’s stretching himself too thin.  
 **Mary:** Ha. I _have_ tried telling him, but he won’t listen to me. I’ve even tried pulling the Mom card, but I think he’s too old to fall for that at this stage.  
 **Makael:** [ _earnestly_ ] He _needs_ to rest. Maybe it will help as you state it as biological fact. He’s able to do more with less sleep than the average human, but he’s still a human. Without rest, he won’t have the stamina he needs to get through this.  
 **Mary:** [ _gives her a_ look _, and a sudden smile plays upon her lips_ ] You care about him, don’t you?  
 **Makael:** [ _reddens_ ] Oh! Well, yes, of course! The whole fandom cares about Sam. _And_ Dean—  
 **Mary:** No, I mean, you _like_ him.  
 **Makael:** [ _looks away_ ] If you are implying that I have romantic feelings for him, that’s—angels aren’t wired that way, Mary. I’m just a fan.  
 **Mary:** [ _patently unconvinced_ ] Uh-huh. [ _with sudden intuition_ ] But that’s not why you’re hesitating right now. [ _frowns_ ] What is it?  
 **Makael:** [ _hesitates again_ ] Mary, you were right earlier. I … I’ve been seeing myself as an interviewer. And human journalists have to keep a certain distance from the stories they cover. And then I was telling myself that it wouldn’t be right for me to influence the story with the information I have access to over here. But this is more than a story and … I want to help. I need to help. And … you’re right. I can’t be your ally and hold back important information.  
 **Mary:** [ _gently_ ] What do you need to tell me?  
 **Makael:** I _have_ been holding something back. I didn’t say anything before, because I thought I was wrong about Michael, so by extension, I was probably wrong about how serious this is. And I could still be wrong about Michael. So I could still be wrong about this—  
 **Mary:** [ _looking up at mark on door, which is nearly extinguished_ ] Makael, spit it out.  
 **Makael:** It’s about Jack. I think he’s— [ _the doorknob suddenly wrenches out of her hand and slams shut_ ] No! [ _yanks door open, but hallway is empty. Mary is gone_ ] No. [ _shuts door again; rushes to bookshelves, picks up hawk feather that Jack examined when he was there. Pulls knife, cuts palm, remarks door with her own blood, then traces sigil with feather while chanting in Enochian. Nothing happens_ ] Come _on._ [ _repeats the ritual, then stares at feather with bared teeth when nothing happens, again_ ] One freaking portal and you need to recharge? [ _clenches injured palm, heedless of the blood that drips on the carpet; whispers at door, with sudden tears rising in her eyes_ ] Jack’s sick, Mary. I think he’s really sick …

**END SCENE.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Want to submit a theory or reaction for Makael to potentially bring up in her next interview? Inbox me here or DM me on Twitter @CatherineinNB. Any submissions will be credited by Makael using the Twitter or AO3 handle of the user! :)**


End file.
